


come tonight, we'll make it right

by swallowsmateforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Chance Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rimming, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/pseuds/swallowsmateforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gawks for a moment, unable to help the utter staring he’s doing at the man next to him. He’s beautiful. He’s <i>stunning</i>, and Zayn quite expected to have a stuffy businessman next to him to ignore and definitely not this. </p><p>“Sorry,” the bloke says and oh, he’s British too. “It’s just they’re going to come around with pre-flight drinks straight away and, forgive me for saying it, but you look like you could use one, mate,” the man says and Zayn’s still staring. </p><p>The one where Zayn hates flying until he meets Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come tonight, we'll make it right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weareonceinalifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareonceinalifetime/gifts).



> I really hope you like this. All of your prompts were amazing, and I am so appreciative that you were willing to provide me with even more prompts to work with when I was struggling to get something going. Thank you for being so flexible for me. I hope I've done this justice!
> 
> Title from "When We Make Love" by Berlin.

Zayn has never been very good at traveling long distances. Not because he’s fidgety or bored easily, but simply because long haul flights are nerve-wracking and he gets anxious easily especially when it comes to flying. He’s never much liked it and though he’s gotten a lot better over the years it’s still something that puts him on the edge of his seat.

He’s flying first class, this time, though, and he supposes it might help to be able to swivel his seat out and lay down into the little nook beds the luxury of first class provides. Maybe he’ll order a drink and knock himself out and sleep the whole way.

He can’t help but scowl a bit once he makes it through security – bloody American TSA, honestly. He doesn’t expect anyone to know who he is and he prefers it that way but he knows that his passport name and photo cause some eyebrows to rise. At least he didn’t get pulled into secondary screening this time.

Zayn makes it to the waiting lounge with minor trouble after that, settled into a cushy chair in the first class waiting lounge and just waits for his flight to be called. He’s not sure how this whole first class thing works but everyone around him looks like they do with their pressed suits and pencil skirts. Zayn can think of nothing worse than traveling a ten hour flight back to London in a damn suit. It’s comfy trackies and a hoodie for him. His name might be famous but his face isn’t, and he likes it that way. No one’s going to care, or secretly snap a photo of him sleeping and blast it all over twitter. He’s anonymous here and he likes it that way.

It’s not too much longer before his flight is announced – first class boarding first – and Zayn collects his carry-on backpack, slings it over his shoulder, and makes his way to the air hostess with his passport and boarding pass in hand.

“Welcome aboard, sir,” the hostess greets as she shows Zayn to his seat. First class is another world, Zayn thinks. The seats look rather like recliner chairs than plane seats and though he can tell he’ll have a seatmate there’s an actual partition he can raise to block whomever it is out before settling into his little sleep pod for the long haul of the flight. God, he can’t wait to lie down and curl up and get this over with.

“Thanks,” Zayn says as he settles his backpack into the space under the seat before he settles in, taking in the buttons and gadgets on his arm rest. He’s not keen on asking someone how to convert his seat and table space into the sleep space and sets out to learn it on his own. Zayn doesn’t much care to get to know any of these people but from what he’s learned by his last week in LA signing his new book deal it’s that rich people are both smug as fuck and assholes and he doesn’t care to experience the condescending scoff of a fucker in a suit when Zayn can’t figure out how the hell to get his seat to lay down. No thanks.

He supposes he can’t do much until after take-off anyway and settles into his seat, buckles the belt and digs his iPod and headphones out of his bag. Zayn slips the headphones on and watches as more men in suits and ladies in skirts pile on, slipping into their seats with practiced ease and not so much as a ‘thanks’ to the hostesses around them. Zayn appreciates his publishers comping him first class flights this trip but if he has his way he won’t be doing much flying in the months to come. He’s got a novel to write and a due date to adhere to and he’s going to be seeing the same walls of his flat for many months, he supposes, while he writes.

Zayn yawns softly, tilts his head back in his seat and closes his eyes as he waits for everyone to settle before the perfunctory safety instructions begin. Or do they? Do first class air hostesses do the finger waves and oxygen mask demonstrations? Zayn supposes he’ll see.

It’s when he feels a gentle tap on his shoulder that Zayn’s eyes fly open and he gasps in surprise, tugs his headphones down to rest around his neck and looks over to the person in the seat next to his. He’d forgotten to put the partition up yet. Shit. He hopes the person isn’t a chatter.

Zayn gawks for a moment, unable to help the utter staring he’s doing at the man next to him. He’s beautiful. He’s _stunning,_ and Zayn quite expected to have a stuffy businessman next to him to ignore and definitely not this.

“Sorry,” the bloke says and oh, he’s British too. “It’s just they’re going to come around with pre-flight drinks straight away and, forgive me for saying it, but you look like you could use one, mate,” the man says and Zayn’s still staring.

He’s got beautiful, warm brown eyes and a lovely smile and gentleness to his rounded cheeks and Zayn isn’t sure he knows how to speak anymore. The man is _beautiful._

“What?” Zayn finally asks, snapping out of his stupor and shaking his head a little. “Oh, uh. Thanks, yeah,” he says, tongue feeling thick in his mouth. This man next to him has said a sentence only and Zayn is taken aback by his beauty. He’s gorgeous.

“Oh!” The man grins, eyes lighting up. “You must be heading home too?” He asks, having caught Zayn’s accent and Zayn is immediately charmed by the guy’s excitement and over-eager cheeriness. Zayn was dreading a chatty seatmate when he’d boarded but now he thinks listening to Liam’s warm Midlands accent might be a treat for the next ten hours.

“London, yeah,” Zayn says, and mentally slaps himself. Everyone on this bloody flight is going to London. No stops, LAX to LHR.

“Well I’m glad to see you here and not one of these guys,” the man says, nodding over his shoulder in what Zayn assumes is a gesture to the many middle-aged businessmen around them.

Zayn can’t help but to laugh at that, smiling brightly at him and nodding his head.

“Same, mate,” Zayn says, biting at his lower lip as he extends his hand over the small barrier keeping their seats apart. “M’name’s Zayn,” he says, feeling instant warm when the man slips his large hand into Zayn’s.

“Liam,” he says and Zayn rolls it around in his head silently. He looks like a Liam. Warm, gentle, friendly. Liam.

“Nice to meet you,” Zayn says to Liam, smiling as he takes his hand back and watches as Liam gets settled. He’s dressed comfortably too, in grey sweats and a t-shirt but there’s a hoodie tossed over the foot rest in front of him. Zayn appreciates Liam’s style.

“You, as well,” Liam says as he nudges his own backpack under his seat and shimmies around to get the straps of his seat belt out and clasped around his waist. Zayn can’t help but stare a little at the way the sleeve of Liam’s white t-shirt bunches up a little, showing off his full bicep. Shit. “You know how to work these things?” Liam asks, gesturing to his seat and the cushy foot rest in front of him. Zayn knows somehow they come together to formulate a sleep-pod bed-type thing but he, too, is clueless to it.

“First time, as well?” Zayn asks, a little baffled by the way his heart clenches at the way Liam’s smile lights up his whole face, laughing brightly and nodding.

“Yeah, I usually just go business class, right, but I got lucky this time and…” he trails off, shoulders shrugging in defeat. “I feel like a bit of a knob,” Liam says and Zayn knows the feeling.

“We’ll figure it out together, then,” Zayn offers, hopeful and smiling.

“Together,” Liam says, nodding just as the seatbelt sign flashes on and the captain’s voice comes over the intercom to tell the passengers they’ll be departing in a few short minutes. Zayn can see some of the flight attendants ahead, making their way through the two aisles with the drink cart. Zayn suddenly doesn’t feel so nervous.

Take off and ascent goes smoothly and Zayn is grateful, sighs out a breath and relaxes into his seat. Ten hours to go, cruising at altitude and it’s quite nice, he thinks. There’s plenty of room to move about the cabin and he’s got all the leg and stretch-out room he could want.

Zayn glances over to Liam next to him, raises his eyebrows in interest as Liam’s tapping away on his laptop on what appears to be some kind of audio programming.

“Is that… work?” Zayn asks, resting his arm on the little partition-wall between them and leaning over a bit to look.

“This?” Liam asks, looking back at Zayn for a moment. “Oh, yeah. I uh. I DJ?” Liam offers, shrugging a bit. “I’m going back to London to play a gig, so. Just tweaking a few things,” he shrugs again, turning back to the screen.

“What? That’s amazing,” Zayn says, already interested as he watches Liam adjust levels on his screen. Zayn doesn’t know the first thing about music and remixing but Liam seems completely in his element. “What’s your stage name?” Zayn asks, casual, but interested.

“Um, DJ Payno?” Liam says, small and quiet as if he’s shy about saying it, and Zayn’s eyes fly open.

“Shut the fuck up, you’re not,” Zayn says, practically gaping at Liam next to him.

“Sorry?” Liam says, and it sounds genuinely like an apology. “That’s me,” he tells Zayn and Zayn cannot believe this.

“No way,” he says, reaching into his hoodie pocket to tug out his iPod, swiping it to life and holding out his ‘now playing’ to Liam. “I just got this off iTunes, mate. Just today,” he says, the display showing Rita Ora’s latest, the ‘DJ Payno remix’.

Liam blushes, point blank, and Zayn is helplessly endeared. _This_ man Is DJ Payno. This blushing, adorable, puppy-like, warm-eyed, gentle man next to him. Zayn never would have known, never has seen DJ Payno before but he loves his music and pre-ordered the latest album.

“Thanks, mate,” Liam says, cupping the back of his neck and ducking his head shyly.

“I can’t believe that’s you,” Zayn says, shaking his head and feeling a little baffled as he sits back again puts his iPod away. “What are the chances? Fuck,” Zayn laughs, unable to help the way it bubbles up inside him.

“I’m just me,” Liam laughs next to him and Zayn appreciates the humility. Zayn’s met fans of his books that go a little buggy about meeting him and he has the same thoughts – ‘I’m just me’.

“No, no, sorry, you’re right,” Zayn laughs lightly, nodding his head a bit. “Just, for what it’s worth, I like your stuff,” Zayn says, settling into his seat again. He doesn’t want to make this weird or come across as a weird obsessed fan. He’s not; he just likes Liam’s mixes.

“No, I appreciate it,” Liam says, smiling a bit. He moves to close his computer, leans forward to set it on the foot rest ahead of him and shifts to unbuckle his seatbelt before adjusting so he’s facing Zayn a little easier.

“What do you do?” Liam asks all earnest eyes and genuine interest. “You know who I am so it’s only fair for you to give me the rundown on what you’re up to,” he says, and Zayn is charmed. Liam is so earnest and genuine in his interest and it’s nice. Maybe he’d been in LA too long with jaded millionaires and pretentious try-hards.

“I write?” Zayn offers, shrugging a bit. “Um. Books. Fiction, mostly. Novels,” he stammers. “I was in LA for work,” he says, shifting a bit so he’s looking back at Liam. Liam is so open and lovely and it makes Zayn want to open up out of his shell. He’s known Liam all of a half hour. It’s obscene.

“That’s so cool,” Liam says and Zayn watches as Liam’s eyes brighten. God, he’s lovely. “I don’t read as much as I should, I suppose, but that’s really cool,” Liam says, bright-eyed and smiling.

“I like it, yeah. It’s kind of why I’m going home now,” Zayn shrugs. “I signed a new deal with my publisher in Los Angeles. I’ve got an agreement to write a new novel by 2017, so. I came out here to sign and work it out and now it’s back home to write it,” Zayn laughs lightly. It hasn’t quite set in for him, he thinks. Deadlines are scary and his is two years away but it’s also _only_ two years away.

“Good for you,” Liam chirps, shifting to tug one knee up to his chest, resting his chin down on it. It’s endearing and Liam looks cuddly and soft and warm and Zayn has an urge to reach out and run his fingers through Liam’s hair.

“Thanks,” Zayn says, a little quieter. It’s hard not to stare at Liam watching him. Zayn gets the sense that he could look at Liam quietly for a good long while and not get tired of it.

It’s easy, is the thing. Liam is so easy to talk to and Zayn is never not shy with strangers but Liam doesn’t feel like a stranger at all. Liam feels like friendship and calm and ease and Zayn can’t help but to soak it all up – he listens eagerly as Liam tells Zayn stories of playing the spring festival circuit, of attending the Grammys for the first time this year, of offers with ginormous popstars wanting DJ Payno to remix their work for the bonus tracks on their albums.

Zayn watches as Liam’s eyes light up when he talks about crowds cheering his name, watches as Liam smiles and spaces out at the story about playing a small stage at Coachella, watches as Liam turns his full attention back onto Zayn to ask about his books.

And Zayn doesn’t feel awkward when he tells Liam about the basic plot of his last novel. He doesn’t feel nervous or like he’s going to stumble over his words awkwardly as he talks about dropping out of uni to write and being grateful it all worked out. He doesn’t feel like Liam is judging him when Zayn _does_ stumble over his words.

And maybe his heart races a little bit at the way Liam reaches across the small partition between them to touch his fingertips to Zayn’s forearm while Zayn speaks – it’s gentle and warm and sends a jolt through Zayn’s body. Liam is so gorgeous, and lovely to talk to, and he makes Zayn think of home, like he could wrap himself up in Liam’s soft accent and sleep forever next to him.

“Sorry,” Liam says, shaking his head a little. “Sorry, I uh. I think I zoned out there for a moment,” Liam tells Zayn, a blush dusting high over his cheeks and Zayn tilts his head a little in question. Liam had been looking at him the whole time.

“Hm? It’s okay,” Zayn says, smiling.

“I’m sure you hear this all the time,” Liam says, blushing but bold. “But you’re gorgeous, I think I just completely zoned out over your eyelashes,” he admits and Zayn feels a warmth rush over him, blush tickling at his own cheekbones as he ducks his head and hides a smile against his shoulder.

Liam laughs across from him, bright and not holding back as he reaches forward to press his fingertips to Zayn’s chin, tilts Zayn’s head up to look at him again.

“Sorry, that was so forward,” Liam laughs lightly, dropping his head again. Zayn doesn’t mind. “Just. God, that was rude,” he says, shaking his head. “But I’m kind of not sorry,” Liam admits and Zayn cannot help the laugh he lets out.

“Don’t be,” Zayn says, blinking up at Liam. If Liam likes his eyelashes so much Zayn is not afraid to use them to his own benefit. “I um. I almost choked when you first spoke to me today,” Zayn tells him, quiet like a secret even though the white noise of flight surely will keep their conversation just between them.

“Stop,” Liam says, shaking his head and smiling, shy and sweet.

“You’re not bad to look at either, mate,” Zayn says, shifting to lean in a bit, resting his elbow on the partition again so he’s nearly leaning into Liam’s space. “I expected to be stuck with some stuffy old arse next to me and I got you. Couldn’t be luckier,” Zayn tells Liam, looking up at him through his lashes.

If there was any place Zayn ever thought he might pick up a fit bloke it was absolutely not on a transcontinental flight after a hellish week in Los Angeles.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page,” Liam says, leaning in a little bit as well until Zayn can smell his cologne, warm and rich and Zayn wants to breathe him, god.

It’s the stuff of romcoms, Zayn thinks as they’re both leaning into one another; stuff that doesn’t happen in real life and only happens in over the top novels written by his constant best-sellers list rival H.E. Styles.

But then Liam’s full, plush lips press softly into Zayn’s own and Zayn supposes the plane engines could cut off mid-air and he wouldn’t notice. It’s the easiest, loveliest kiss Zayn’s ever had and letting his eyes fall closed is so natural with the way Liam’s hand comes up again to cup Zayn’s jaw. Liam’s hand is warm and big and Zayn can feel the calluses on Liam’s fingers against the stubble of his own cheeks.

“Wow,” Liam whispers against Zayn’s lips once he finally pulls away, only a fraction, their noses gently bumped together. “Sorry,” Liam says, though he doesn’t sound sorry at all, and Zayn isn’t either.

“M’not,” Zayn says, slowly blinking his eyes open to look at Liam, up close and stunning and Zayn’s not entirely sure what just happened or how but he thinks it’s best not to question it and play it up to the universe having a plan for him – a novelist living a novel life, if you will.

“Okay,” Liam whispers again, nodding a bit and letting his fingertips slip down along Zayn’s sharp jawline before he drops his hand again. “That was… wow, yeah, I don’t know what just happened,” Liam says, a blush of pink dusting over his cheekbones as he brings his hand up to cup at the back of his own neck, ducking his head shyly.

“Don’t question it,” Zayn says, bold and brave for a moment, heart fluttering in his chest. “Just do it,” Zayn says as he tilts his head up a little, reaches out across the small partition to pull Liam’s hand into his own.

“’Kay,” says Liam and Zayn delights in the little giggle Liam lets out, both of them giddy and high on adrenaline. It’s so gentle, and innocent, and familiar in the way Liam leans across to press their lips together once more. Zayn savours it and how lovely it feels to kiss Liam – full body warmth that has him breaking the kiss because he’s smiling too much to continue.

“We’re in public,” Zayn says, laughing softly as he sits back to look at Liam properly. “If I keep this up it’s going to get inappropriate,” Zayn admits, ducking his head to hide a smile as Liam laughs across from him.

“Sorry, just,” Liam grins, sunshine and warmth. “You’re something else, Zayn,” he says as he links their fingers together.

If anyone had asked Zayn if he thought his was how his flight home was going to go he’d never in a million years have said so. He’d expected to mildly panic about being trapped in a death machine hurtling at eight hundred kilometres an hour over the ocean, perhaps ordered a few too many drinks to knock himself out, and arrived in London with a mild hang over.

This, though… this is much better, sitting here comfortably stretched out in his seat, holding the hand of a beautiful man next to him after having experienced the top two best kisses of his entire life only moments ago.

Zayn can’t believe this is his life.

It’s when he wakes up what must be a couple of hours later that he realizes he’d fallen asleep tucked with his head down against Liam’s shoulder. He hadn’t meant to, but somewhere between talking about a mutual love of Batman and actually choosing one of the Batman films from the in-flight entertainment Zayn realizes that his nerves and finally-calming adrenaline must have caught up to him and he’d crashed hard on Liam’s shoulder. Hopefully he didn’t snore embarrassingly.

When Zayn lifts his head, cracks his neck a little, he shifts to look at Liam who is still asleep. Zayn can’t help the way his tummy flipflops a little at the sight. Liam is so beautiful and Zayn doesn’t really know what this is – just strangers who met on a plane and found each other delightful – but he has an odd feeling settling inside of him that tells him he could wake up to see Liam asleep next to him for the rest of his life, maybe.

The thought makes something stir in his belly and Zayn decides to get up, to walk down the aisles a little and shake it off. He’s only just met this man mere hours ago and Zayn’s got thoughts of forever in his mind.

Careful not to disturb Liam, Zayn shifts to stand, groaning a little at his protesting muscles. He stretches his arms up over his head a little, sighs as he heads down the aisle to the toilet. It feels good to stand and walk around and shake his cobwebby thoughts from his mind. This is insane, Zayn thinks to himself as he washes his hands after peeing. But what could it hurt, really? He and Liam have obviously got a connection and thinking back to the way Liam kissed him makes Zayn smile at his reflection in the mirror. What could it hurt to get Liam’s number and see him when they get to London? They both live there, don’t they?

Zayn heads back down to his seat, smiling at an awake Liam who lights up when he sees Zayn coming back to him.

“You’re back!” Liam says, stretching his arms out in front of him and smiling up at Zayn. Zayn laughs lightly as he knees back up onto the small bed he’d converted his seat into. He settles again, next to Liam, and nods gently.

“Just went to the toilet,” Zayn says, shifting to face Liam a bit better.

“Did you sleep?” Liam asks him, shifting to sit up a little more. “I don’t even know what time it is now but I think I definitely passed out,” he says, fumbling around to find his phone in the tangled up bunch of his blanket.

“You were asleep when I got up, yeah,” Zayn says, tugging his own blanket back up over himself. “I slept, too. We’re probably close to home,” Zayn shrugs, adding up the hours they spent watching their film, talking, and sleeping. “An hour or so, I suppose,” Zayn nods, smiling over at Liam.

“Mm, should pack up my stuff, I suppose,” Liam says with a little laugh, gesturing to his laptop and headphones, trainers kicked off, jumper discarded by his feet.

Zayn laughs, nods as he watches Liam start to collect his things to re-pack into his rucksack. It’s an odd feeling, not wanting this flight to end, and Zayn never thought he’d say the day where he had such a thought. But Liam is utterly lovely and Zayn is entirely smitten. They hardly know anything about one another’s lives but Zayn knows what it’s like to taste Liam’s lips and he wants more.

“What are you doing when we get to London?” Zayn asks, brave and seizing the moment. Liam stops zipping his bag, looks up at Zayn in slight surprise before sitting up to look at him properly.

“Just going home,” Liam says, shrugging a bit. “I don’t have any commitments for a few days until my gig, so. Sleep off the jet lag and order in a good curry, I suppose,” Liam tells him, charming and endearing as ever.

“Call me crazy but… do you want to do that at mine?” Zayn asks boldly, not sure what’s gotten into him other than an unwavering desire to curl up with Liam properly, to rest his head on Liam’s chest and cuddle on the sofa together.

The way Liam smiles at him gives him away before his answer does and Zayn can’t help but to smile back just as big.

“This is crazy,” Liam says, laughing bright and warm as he nods his head. “But I really do, yeah,” he tells Zayn.

“I know,” Zayn agrees, shrugging a bit. It’s totally crazy, Zayn knows, but the universe presented the two of them this chance and Zayn’s going to take it. “I know, I know. I just. I want to see you again. Still,” he says, reaches out to tangle his fingers in the cotton of Liam’s t-shirt to tug him in a bit.

“Me, too,” Liam says as he leans in, leans over the small partition to press their lips together again. This kiss is deeper, more heated than the ones they shared earlier. Those were tentative, more like questions than kisses. This, though… this kiss is a promise of something more and the arousal that flares through Zayn’s belly is absolutely not appropriate for the plane but Zayn can’t help it. He kisses Liam back, kisses him deep and takes it only a little bit filthy as his tongue flicks out against Liam’s full lower lip.

“Shit,” Zayn says, breathless as he pulls away. Shamelessly, Zayn shifts in his seat to adjust himself, blushes a little as Liam laughs. “Let me just put it out there that I’ve never done anything like this before but you’re so fit and I feel like a mad man wanting you to come back to mine with me, but I do,” Zayn says, spilling it out and loving the way Liam smiles so big his eyes nearly disappear into the apples of his cheeks.

“Okay,” Liam agrees, still smiling as the overhead lights ‘ding’ above them and the intercom announces they’re descending shortly and to return their seats to the full upright position again.

“Okay?” Zayn asks as he shifts to do as directed, folding his seat back upright and resting his feet on the floor once more as Liam does the same next to him.

“I’ll go with you,” Liam says with a casual shrug and a smile.

Zayn grins brightly, tongue caught between his front teeth as he settles in for their landing. His nerves around flying have seemingly disappeared and all he wants, now, is to get back on the ground and into a taxi home to his cozy flat with this warm, beautiful boy in tow.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

This is crazy, Zayn thinks as he pushes the door to his flat open. The taxi to home was quick and easy and now he could hardly believe he was here, home again, with Liam tumbling in behind him.

Bringing a stranger home was so out of Zayn’s character but they’d spent the last nine hours together and Liam hardly felt like a stranger to him, now.

“This is home,” Zayn says, smiling as he closes and re-locks the door behind he and Liam. “You can leave your things wherever,” he says, shrugging. Liam had had his larger bags taken to his own home and just had his carry on with him, which he dumped by the doorway along with his shoes. Zayn shoved his suitcase out of the way, kicked his shoes off and glanced over at Liam shyly.

“Cozy,” Liam says, smiling and bright and Zayn is maybe a bit smitten.

“Do you want to shower? Eat?” Zayn asks, not sure of the protocol here. He doesn’t bring strangers home and certainly not after transcontinental flights. This is a little different than bringing home a hook-up from a club.

He gets Liam all set up with fresh towels and a change of clothes – soft joggers and a t-shirt – before Liam heads off to shower and Zayn goes about putting his things away in his bedroom. It’s mad how not awkward this feels. He feels like he and his boyfriend have returned from a trip together, not like Liam is a stranger Zayn had just brought home with him.

It feels easy and normal and, bizarrely enough, right.

Zayn takes his own shower once Liam is done, hurries to get changed into his own comfy clothes before padding barefoot down the hall to the living room where he’d left Liam. Zayn pauses in the doorway, watches Liam as he looks at the framed photos on his walls. They’re mostly pictures of his family – his parents and all his sisters, some of him and his friends – but it’s nice to watch Liam taking them in.

“Hi,” Zayn says softly, leaning in the doorway and watching as Liam startles a little, turns to face Zayn.

“Hey,” Liam says, soft smile meeting Zayn’s own. “Your family is beautiful,” he comments, glancing back at one of the photos.

“So’re you,” Zayn says, crossing his arms gently over his chest and watching the way Liam ducks his head shyly, hides his smile for a moment. It’s near ten in the morning now but Zayn’s adjusted to LA time and there’s a soft, warm, sleepy boy in his flat. Zayn would very much like to take him to bed now. “Come sleep,” Zayn tells Liam, holds his hand out to him.

Liam reaches out to take it, links their fingers together and allows Zayn to tug him down the hallway to his bedroom where Zayn pulls the covers back and they spill into the bed together.

“This is mad,” Liam says once he’s settled, head on the pillow, facing Zayn.

“I know,” Zayn nods, unable to help the smile on his face as he tugs the covers up a little bit around them. “Doesn’t really feel like it, though,” he says quietly as he and Liam watch each other. Liam smiles, nods gently before he leans in to press a gentle kiss to Zayn’s lips. Zayn thinks they should maybe be having sex by this point but he can tell they’re both exhausted from the flight and honestly, they have all the time in the world.

“Goodnight, Zayn,” he whispers, though there’s sunlight spilling in through the blinds.

“Goodnight,” Zayn says softly, already giving in to sleep as he closes his eyes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zayn wakes up to his back to Liam’s chest, wakes to the feeling of a hard cock pressed up against his arse and can’t help the smirk on his lips. He doesn’t know what time it is but thinks it’s late afternoon judging by the amount of sunlight spilling through the slats of his blinds.

Zayn almost wonders who it is in bed for him before the trip home flashes through his mind. He and Liam had kissed on the flight, kissed before they’d fallen asleep, felt like they should have been in each other’s lives forever instead of only a few hours. Zayn knows it’s probably a little bit crazy but he can’t help but feel like Liam is about to be in his life for the rest of forever.

He also can’t help the way he rocks his hips back against Liam’s erection, grinds against him in the hopes that Liam will wake up and want to fuck. It’s been so long since Zayn’s had someone in his bed, since he’s done more than quick handjobs exchanged in the toilets of a gala he’d attended. Zayn’s not the type to hook up randomly and he supposes that’s partially the source of much of his sexual frustration but he thinks it’s better when he cares about the person.

He cares about Liam, already.

“Liam,” Zayn groans a little, shuddering a bit at the way Liam’s cock grinds against his arse whenever he presses his hips back against him. “Babe, you awake?” He asks, shifting a bit to turn in Liam’s arms so he can face him again. Liam’s eyes blink open and Zayn can read the confusion on his face, unsure of where he is for a moment or how he got there. Zayn can’t help but smile; reach up to cup Liam’s jaw softly.

“Hey,” Liam croaks out, voice rough from the controlled environment of the plane and from sleep. “How long have we been asleep?” He asks, stretching and arching his back before settling into the sheets again.

“Dunno,” Zayn says, trailing his fingertips down along Liam’s jaw and over his neck softly. “It’s afternoon sometime,” he says as he rolls his hips forward against Liam’s hip, grinning at the way Liam blushes when he feels Zayn’s erection and takes note of his own.

“Oh,” Liam says, cheeks pink and flushing down his neck. It’s beautiful. He’s so beautiful.

“Woke up to you grinding up on me,” Zayn says, a smirk crossing his features. He gets a little cocky when he’s horny and he isn’t about to be embarrassed about it either.

“Sorry,” Liam hurries to say, but Zayn presses a fingertip to Liam’s full lips.

“M’not,” Zayn says, leaning in to replace his fingertip with his lips, kissing Liam softly before pulling back again. “Kinda liked it,” Zayn tells Liam, sucking softly at Liam’s bottom lip once more.

“Really?” Liam asks, raising his eyebrows a bit. Zayn watches as Liam shivers beneath him. He wants to take this man apart.

“Mhm,” Zayn tells him, presses his lips to the side of Liam’s jaw and nibbles gently at the hinge of his. Liam’s jaw is so sharp and defined and Zayn is a weak man, truth be told. He sighs softly against Liam’s skin, trails his lips further down along Liam’s neck to suckle at his pulse point. “Was hot. Got me pretty turned on, if I’m honest,” Zayn tells him.

Liam whimpers beneath Zayn’s kisses, tilts his head back to grant Zayn easier access to his neck. Zayn takes the opportunity to nuzzle his face into Liam’s neck and breathe him in. Warmth and soft and musky in all the right ways.

“You’re so gorgeous, Zayn,” Liam tells him as he brings a hand up to rest at the small of Zayn’s back and pull him in a little closer. Zayn’s hips roll down against Liam’s almost involuntarily, grinding off on him but hating the layers of fabric keeping them apart.

“So’re you,” Zayn says, nodding a little and pulling back to get a proper look at Liam. “Wouldn’t mind getting out of these clothes, though,” Zayn says. He has a feeling that Liam’s going to be a sight to behold out of his clothes. He’s gorgeous, fit enough as it is.

“Me, too,” Liam says, nodding his head and shifting to rock his hips up gently against Zayn’s.

Zayn pushes himself up, shifts to his knees to tug his t-shirt up and over his head. He’s not ripped or muscular but he’s well-toned, he thinks, and he doesn’t have any insecurity about his body. He’s lithe and fit and he’s ready to get this show on the road.

“Jesus,” Liam curses softly under his breath as he, too, moves to tug his own shirt up and over his head, tossing it along to the floor with Zayn’s. He reaches out to run his fingertips down over Zayn’s chest, lightly tracing the definition of his muscles there.

“I could say the same, Liam, shit,” Zayn says as he lets his eyes roam over Liam’s shirtless body. He’s muscular, the definition of _ripped_ and Zayn is in awe for a moment as he drinks him in. Liam is gorgeous all over and Zayn has no idea how all of this happened but he’s so glad that it did. “Fuck, look at you,” Zayn says but wastes no time in throwing a knee over Liam’s hips to straddle him and lean down to press his mouth to Liam’s right pec. He kisses across Liam’s chest, groans a bit at the way Liam’s muscles twitch under his lips.

“Stop, I’m embarrassed,” Liam groans a little, arching up into Zayn’s mouth and shuddering when Zayn’s lips press to his nipple. Zayn flicks his tongue out against it, moans softly as Liam’s nipple hardens before he sucks it into his mouth and runs his hands down Liam’s flat, muscular abdomen. Zayn moves to lick over Liam’s other nipple too, nips gently with his teeth before sitting up again and looking down at the man below him.

“This is crazy, right?” He asks, smiling bright as he lets his fingertips tease their way down Liam’s body and hook into the elastic waistband of the joggers Liam’s wearing.

“Really crazy,” Liam says, nodding, looking down his body to watch Zayn’s fingers. Zayn smirks, likes the way Liam’s focused so deeply on what Zayn is doing to him. He doesn’t seem to have any objections as Zayn shifts back a little in order to tug the joggers down.

Zayn groans softly as he peels the material down and Liam’s thick cock springs free, smacking wetly against his lower belly. It’s big, thick, and he’s uncut, which makes Zayn’s mouth water.

“God, I wanna suck you,” Zayn moans softly, moving to strip Liam completely naked and nudge Liam’s thighs apart so he can settle between them.

“Zayn, fuck,” Liam groans out, breath hitching a little in his chest. Zayn looks up Liam’s body to meet his eyes, smiles at him as he settles down on his own knees and leans down, arse up as he presses his mouth to the sharp cut of Liam’s hip. Zayn loves this part of a man – the sharp V-definition – and he can’t help but nuzzle his face into Liam’s skin, breathe in the musky warmth of Liam’s arousal. It goes straight to Zayn’s cock and he groans a bit as he twitches in his own joggers.

Zayn moans softly as he presses wet, open-mouthed kisses along Liam’s hip and toward his cock, curls his hand around Liam and gives him a few strokes to roll his foreskin back and up over the head of his cock again. Liam moans above him and Zayn loves it, finally lifts his head to roll his tongue flat over the head of Liam’s cock in a long, slow lick. He’s making a show of it, if he’s honest, moaning for Liam as he tastes Liam’s pre-come. Zayn opens his big, brown eyes to look up at Liam, makes eye contact as he closes his lips around the head of Liam’s cock and presses down to take Liam into his mouth. It’s so hot, locking eyes with Liam like this, and Zayn moans around Liam’s cock as he sucks him down.

“Shit,” Liam groans, arching off the bed a little before settling again. His hands tangle in the sheets near his hips and Zayn uses a free hand to reach out, curl around Liam’s wrist and lift Liam’s hand to the back of his neck. When Liam curls his fingers into Zayn’s hair Zayn moans to encourage him on before letting his eyes fall closed as he focuses on giving Liam the blowjob of a lifetime.

Liam is so responsive and Zayn soaks it all up – every little whimper, each moan, all the ways Liam tugs gently at Zayn’s hair. It’s deliciously sexy the way Liam can’t seem to contain himself and is entirely lost in the moment. Zayn loves that, because Liam is incredibly sexy and Zayn loves to know he’s doing a good job.

“Mmm,” Zayn hums as he pulls up, off of Liam’s cock, and flicks his tongue along the head where he’s rolled Liam’s foreskin back. “Got such a nice cock,” Zayn says, not one to shy away from a bit of dirty talk.

“Got such a nice mouth,” Liam counters without missing a beat and Zayn is caught off guard by the laugh that bubbles out of him, grinning brightly up at Liam and loving that Liam was just as quick with his reply. He strokes Liam’s cock a few times, leans in to smear the wet head over his lips as he looks up at Liam.

“Wanna put it all over you,” Zayn says as he slips his hands down from Liam’s cock along his inner thighs. Zayn drags his fingernails gently over the sensitive skin there before curling his hands around the backs of Liam’s thighs to push them up and open wider, spreading Liam out in order to lean down and mouth over Liam’s balls.

“Fuck, Zayn,” Liam moans as he spreads his legs easily for Zayn to settle between. He shudders at the feeling of Zayn’s wet tongue sliding over his balls before Zayn dips lower. Zayn glances up at Liam once, almost seeking permission, but he thinks Liam would have stopped him, he’s clued in by now to what Zayn’s about to do.

Zayn slips his hands down the backs of Liam’s thighs, pushes them back to hold Liam open before he drags the flat of his tongue slow, slow, slowly over Liam’s hole. It’s fiercely intimate, doing this with a near stranger, but Zayn can’t find it in himself to care because he has a feeling Liam’s going to be here for a long time and he’s not going to argue about that.

Zayn lets his eyes fall closed as he rolls his tongue over Liam’s hole, flicking against his rim and adding pressure to tease him a little further. Liam is so receptive and it’s so hot to hear the gasps and whimpers he’s letting out, to feel the way he’s rocking his hips down against Zayn’s mouth as if he can’t get enough of it. Zayn loves it and moves with Liam, presses in closer to bury his face between Liam’s cheeks and use his lips and tongue to make Liam cry out beautifully.

“Zayn, Zayn,” Liam gasps, arching his spine off the bed as he plants his feet into the mattress and grinds down against Zayn’s mouth. It’s fucking hot having a man completely get lost in the feeling and be shameless in what he wants. Zayn loves it.

“Fuck, taste good,” Zayn murmurs, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of Liam’s inner thigh.

“You wanna fuck me?” Liam asks, breathless and settling his hips down against the bed again. “Please, yes,” Liam whines softly, seemingly finding the strength to pry his eyes open and look down at Zayn between his legs.

Zayn lifts his head, meets Liam’s eyes, and groans, unable to help the way his hips grind forward to rub himself against the mattress. He’s still got his joggers on, for fuck’s sake, and when Zayn moves to push himself up onto his knees he sees the wet patch in the material where his pre-come has leaked through.

“Fuck yes, I do,” Zayn says, smiling all giddy. He picked a guy up on a fucking plane, he can’t believe himself. Zayn can’t help but laugh, elated as he moves to wiggle out of his joggers. He’s so hard, leaking at the tip, and eager to do this now.

“Fuck me,” Liam urges him on, nodding a bit as he stretches out a bit and reaches out for Zayn to pull him down into a messy kiss. Zayn braces himself up on his hands as he kisses Liam deeply, all tongue and lips and Liam’s roaming hands down his body before Zayn has to break away to get a condom.

He moves himself off of Liam briefly, digs around in his drawer for a condom and a half-full tube of lubricant before Zayn’s setting himself between Liam’s thighs again. He watches as Liam is shameless about the way he spreads his legs and pulls his knees back to give Zayn easy access to open him up. Zayn’s not entirely sure how Liam could possibly get any more attractive to him – he was sweet, shy, and charming on the flight, but this Liam is entirely different in the best way. Liam in bed is eager and willing and shameless about what he wants and Zayn loves it.

“You’re so fit,” Zayn says as he coats his fingers with the lubricant and sets the bottle down. He’s quick with pressing his wet fingertips to Liam’s rim, spreads the lube around before pressing one finger inside of Liam. He’s met with little resistance, Liam’s body taking his finger in fairly easily as Liam lets out a soft moan and drops his head back onto the pillows. “Can’t believe this,” Zayn murmurs as he watches himself press his second finger into Liam.

Liam tips his head back, eyes falling closed as he presses his hips down onto Zayn’s fingers. Zayn is nearly dumbfounded by how easy Liam is for it, how into it he seems to be. Zayn’s fucked some enthusiastic bottoms in his life but Liam is both enthusiastic and eager in a way that’s not desperate but utterly sexy. Zayn loves this, loves the way he curls his fingers inside of Liam and Liam reacts by letting out a low moan and grinding his hips down against Zayn’s fingers. Zayn loves this – loves that Liam is both shameless and entirely in the moment because he _should_ be. Zayn’s been with men who were self-conscious of the noises they made, or coming across too easy, and it never made for great sex. Liam, though… Liam is unabashed and entirely present in the moment and Zayn feels entirely wrapped around Liam’s finger already.

“Another,” Liam says through a moan as he opens his eyes and looks down his body at where Zayn’s hand is pressed between his legs.

“Yeah?” Zayn asks, a smirk spreading on his lips as he slowly eases his fingers out of Liam only to twist three back into Liam, a little slower to let him adjust as he twists his wrist and curls his fingers inside of Liam. Liam nods, bites against his lower lip as he lets out a slow breath.

Zayn isn’t entirely picky about topping or bottoming with his partners, but he’s in awe of Liam who seems so utterly in love with the sensation of being filled up with Zayn’s fingers that Zayn can’t wait to get his cock inside of Liam. Liam isn’t needy about it, he’s not sloppy or desperate, but he seems to truly enjoy the sensation and Zayn loves that about him already.

“Uh huh,” Liam nods again, breathes out a moan and grinds his hips down onto Zayn’s fingers in what Zayn assumes is the hope of Zayn pressing up against Liam’s prostate. Zayn isn’t going to give in that easily, though, and is deliberately avoiding giving Liam what he really wants because watching Liam grind and roll his hips for it is entirely more delicious for the time being. “Fuckin’ tease,” Liam murmurs, swallowing thickly and knitting his eyebrows together.

“Just want you nice and ready for me,” Zayn tells him as he scissors his fingers a little and watches as Liam hisses a bit at the sensation. God, he’s so beautiful.

“M’ready,” Liam tells him, nodding a bit and reaching down to curl his fingers around Liam’s wrist. Liam stops Zayn’s movements as their eyes meet, bites his lip and lifts his hips a little. “Want you inside me,” Liam tells him and it goes straight to Zayn’s already straining cock. He’s harder than he’s perhaps ever been in his entire life and he feels like he may shoot off as soon as he presses inside of Liam’s body, fuck.

“Wanna be inside you,” Zayn says as he eases his fingers out of Liam slowly, wipes them on the sheets to deal with later. Zayn pushes up to lean over and press their lips together in a soft, rather sweet kiss as he reaches out for the condom he’d set on the mattress. Settling on his knees between Liam’s thighs Zayn opens the condom wrapper, pulls the latex out and reaches down to roll it onto himself. Zayn gasps, moans at his own touch and has to take a slow breath to keep his composure at the first touch to his aching cock.

“You’re so beautiful,” Liam tells him. Liam looks at Zayn like he’s special and it does something to the pit of Zayn’s tummy, makes it flutter a little bit in more than just arousal.

“So’re you, babe,” Zayn tells him, grinning at Liam and reaching for the lubricant again.

“Let me,” Liam says, reaching to stop Zayn. He takes the bottle from Zayn’s hands, pushes himself up a little to pop the lid and squeeze some of the lube into his hand. He tosses the bottle aside and reaches down to curl his lube-slick palm around Zayn’s erection and Zayn’s knees nearly buckle.

“Fuck,” Zayn gasps, arching into Liam’s touch and unable to stop the little whimpers he lets out. He hasn’t really had any attention on his cock since they started this and Liam’s hand feels incredible on him, slick and stroking with just the right amount of tightness. “Gonna come quick, if I’m honest,” Zayn says, a little self-depreciating laugh leaving his lips. Liam grins up at him, leaning in for a kiss before letting go and lying back again.

“Me, too,” Liam tells him, spreading his legs once more. He’s a sight to behold, truly. Zayn is stunned by how gorgeous this man is. “Fuck me now, hm?” He says, gorgeous brown eyes hooded all sexy and beautiful.

Zayn moans, shifts up closer on his knees and watches as Liam reaches down to curl his hand back around Zayn’s cock and guide him to his hole. That might be the sexiest thing Zayn’s ever witnessed and he struggles not to come then and there as he presses up against Liam, slips the head of his cock against Liam’s hole gently before he pushes, breaching Liam’s rim easily.

The sensation is incredible, honestly. Liam is tight and warm around him, with little resistance, like he’d had just the right amount of prep and is just the right amount of desperate for it. Zayn can’t help the moan that spills from his lips as he eases in, filling Liam until his hips are pressed to the backs of Liam’s thighs. It’s easy, and perfect, and everything in the world is beautiful, Zayn thinks. He could die like this, probably, deep inside of Liam and pressed together like the universe intended it for them.

“Oh god, yes,” Liam moans beneath him. Zayn chances a glance down at him, eyes running along Liam’s tight abs and up to his gorgeous face where his jaw is dropped open, cheeks flushed, and warm brown eyes focused entirely on Zayn above him.

“Perfect, babe,” Zayn tells him, resting up on his knees, his hands curled around the backs of Liam’s thighs to keep his legs spread and open for him. Zayn rocks his hips gently, loving the sensation of being completely engulfed by Liam's body, then rocks back and moans at the slow drag of his cock inside of Liam.

They fall into a rhythm easily and it’s perfect, the way they fit and move together. Liam grinds his hips back onto Zayn’s thrusts and moans at the feeling of Zayn grinding against his prostate. Liam is shameless and loud, breathy and whimpering, and Zayn absolutely loves it. He loves to know when his partners feel good, when he’s doing a good job, and Liam is brilliant at letting him know. He grins when Liam reaches up to his shoulder, tugs Zayn down over him so Zayn as to readjust and support his weight on his hands as Liam leans up to catch Zayn’s lips in a kiss.

It’s messy and deep, tongue and lips and a bit of teeth, broken only by moans and gasps and the arch of Liam’s back beneath him.

“M’really close,” Liam murmurs against Zayn’s lips and Zayn’s baffled for a moment because neither of them has touched Liam’s cock at all.

“Come for me, then,” Zayn tells him, nipping at Liam’s lower lip and tugging gently, smiling as Liam sneaks a hand down between their bodies to curl around his cock and stroke himself, long and slow, completely opposite of Zayn’s quick thrusts into him.

“Fuck me harder,” Liam says, the cheekiest of smirks tugging at his lips.

“Christ,” Zayn groans, tips his head down against Liam’s chest before finding the energy to push himself up again, back onto his knees so he can give Liam what he asked for and fuck him hard and deep.

Zayn watches Liam as he wanks himself, watches as Liam’s abs clench just before he comes and shoots up over his chest and stomach, streaks of come marring his skin beautifully. Zayn moans at the sight, shudders at the way Liam clenches around him before it’s far too much and Zayn grinds in hard, hips pressed flush up against Liam as he comes into the condom.

“Shit, you’re so fit,” Liam pants out; eyes trained on Zayn as Zayn shudders through his orgasm, rolls his hips a few times before easing back and out. Zayn lets out a slow breath to calm himself as he removes the condom and ties it.

“Be back in a sec,” he says before stumbling off the bed to the bathroom to drop the condom in the bin. Zayn wets a flannel at the sink, lets the water run warm first, and then comes back to the bedroom where Liam is still splayed beautifully in his bed. “Here,” Zayn says, kneeing back up onto the bed to run the warm cloth over Liam’s chest and clean him up.

Liam watches him, a small smile on his lips as Zayn tosses the flannel and then settles back into the bed next to Liam. Zayn’s heart is settling down now, back to normal, and he sighs as he stretches out all his limbs with a groan.

“Tired again?” Liam asks and Zayn can hear the teasing in his tone.

“Hard not to be after sex like that,” Zayn says, turning his head to look at Liam. Liam is smiling at him and Zayn’s heart jumps. He’s so gorgeous.

“Could nap,” Liam offers, looking hopeful and a little shy again. It’s amazing.

“Mm,” Zayn agrees, yawning a bit into the crook of his elbow before he shifts to tuck himself into Liam’s side and rest his head against Liam’s shoulder. “Can order some food later. Stay, yeah?” He asks, eyes falling closed slowly.

“Okay,” Liam whispers and Zayn can’t help but smile when he feels Liam’s gentle kiss against his forehead.

Zayn nods lightly as he begins to doze, curls in closer to Liam’s warm body and smiles. He went to Los Angeles for a book deal and came home with a DJ. He hasn’t asked a hook up to stay for a long while but with the way Liam’s arms curl around his back and pull him in for a cuddle Zayn gets the sense that Liam’s going to stay as long as Zayn will have him.

Maybe Zayn will have him forever.


End file.
